


Eren and I

by Narla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I'm a lazy shit, Omegaverse, Reader Insert, SUGGESTIONS R APPRECIATED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narla/pseuds/Narla
Summary: I dont fucking know what this will be but bear with me because i need some stress relase from my finals.First chapter will likely be some shitty comments and the usual "Drop ur suggestions in mai comment box type thing"Don't blame me if u die in this<3TEASER: I screamed across the harsh landscape strewn with vines tendrils whipping around my ankles pulling me back.My feet matted with blood from ages past swell and ached for a rest."[Insert Name]!" heart hammering and lungs struggling to pull a much needed breath in as they burned like hotplate with exhaustion.I pushed harder, the wild state of my clothes long forgotten as I attempted escape from my enslaversYou need to escape but where?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont kill me please  
> Please  
> I know I deserve it  
> But u need me  
> :3  
> (^ my smug grinning face)  
> *Runs off to the hills*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I screamed across the harsh landscape strewn with vines tendrils whipping around me ankles pulling me back.  
> My feet matted with blood from ages past swell and ached for a rest.  
> "[Insert Name]!" heart hammering and lungs struggling to pull a much needed breath in as they burned like hotplate with exhaustion.  
> I pushed harder, the wild state of my clothes long forgotten as I attempted escape from my enslavers
> 
> You need to escape but where?

 

 

 

 Darkness.

 My whole life, shrouded in deafening darkness floating in a never ending abyss. 

 Until, my whole world changed. 

 

 

  **Chapter 1**

**Life, Death, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ki**

 

 A white blinding light flooded through me overloading my senses until i could withstand the pressure, finally after an eternity i felt the soft tendrils of wind caressing my body lowering me to the place called earth. My eyelids fluttered open and the beams of sunlight danced through the trees and warmed my bones. A butterfly flew with the grace of a ballerina around me and I blanched as whispers and mutters filled my ears, swiveling my head i discovered a large crowd of people surrounding me, one person extended their hand towards me and i reached out to take it as a smile lightened my features. 

 "Hey there newbie, my name's Rhys" He lifted me to my feet and the grass enveloped my toes making me giggle.

 "The names [First Name]. So this is what it's really like? to be out of the void?" He chuckled heartily and put his rather large hand on my shoulder 

 "Yep, you better get some proper gear on though, that robes not going to do much to fight them back. See ya later I'm going to get prepared" nodding he turned and strode away to the rest of the group and before long he was out of sight.

 The sounds of everything around me hummed beautifully and I grinned widely preparing for what? I didn't know. 

A booming voice interrupted the chatter in the bright cheerful green clearing of the forest.

 "Children, today is the day a lot of you will treasure but some of you will fail. Our newest and only recruit for this round is [First Name] [Last Name]." Cheering rang but I froze as it sounded more ominous and less celebratory like a chant for a match of gladiators "I wish you well, good luck" a hush and sense of urgency fell over the crowd.

 "Oh and I forgot to mention, today is the first trial of the true extent of your powers" I felt it, what I needed to do. the instructions build themselves in my mind like a blueprint and i could feel the intense power rushing through my veins as if it was my own blood "You only need to figure out and master your powers, 1 of the 6 elements are yours. One person can Master all of them." I could feel a smile behind the booming voice that came from every direction in the forest, my fist clenched and I smirked deadly and sinister. My mind pictured the power, Earth!

I could detect everything beneath my feet, someone offered my boots before but it seemed wrong to put them on and now i know why, I could track, sense, and see everything within a 10 meter radius. Meanwhile fireballs, beams of water, gusts of wind, rocks, were being hurled around, the trees bent themselves to the users wills and a few died as the life was stolen from them, some meditated then stood and punched holes through rocks with their bare hands. All the users of the forces of the world gathered in one place.

 And I'm just a lowly damn tracker!

 Fuck that! I concentrated and expanded my area, 20 meters, 30, 35, 38, 40. An hour swept past and fire spilled out of control. It was time for us to move. 

 I staggered, my power not openly manifested in physical form made me close to useless compared to Rhys he was a wind user and his power already unmatched by almost everyone, i saw a few others like me shuffling off to a small lane encased in fire and hurried after them. 

 A metallic gate as large as the monsters themselves stood fast but abandoned. They crept through and I followed, one Ki user who couldn't manifest saw me and froze and ushered me away, suddenly is felt as if thunder struck the ground and jolted my body into running back to the gate, more booms, I swept my gaze over the people behind me and saw two titans as big as the goddesses bulls charging at them. I reached the gate stucking in harsh breaths into my lungs and looked behind again. The were so close yet so far away. I used my power and tracked the speed and gasped as i figured they weren't going to make it but then they pushed harder and pulled ahead but the titans were faster. By the time the screams reached my ears I had already locked the door crying cowardly.

 Why? I don't even know what's going on and I just let those people die! Fury overcame me and i charged out the gates straight towards the beasts.

 


End file.
